Destiny's Choice
by Draco's-Loyal-Longing
Summary: Dumbledore discovers the Dursleys are abusing six year old Harry. He sends Snape to rescue him. This is the not so typical story of Harry growing up with Daddy Snape.
1. Dead

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything.

Snape's POV

I remember the instructions very well. The instructions that were entrusted to me and no other. At the time I was young, naïve, and leading a double life. Yes, I had become a Death Eater of my own free will. Yes I was the one that came to the Dark Lord and not the other way around. But I knew he had the most power, and power was exactly the thing I had been looking for in my youth.

I remember back in Hogwarts. I was the outcast, chosen by the four most popular boys in the school to be their target. It was unavoidable, and I'll be the first to admit it. James Potter and Sirius Black were the worst. They never missed an opportunity to make my life hell. That good kid, Remus Lupin, always made sure they never went overboard (until fifth year that was).

I was almost glad when the Dark Lord told me of his plans to kill the Potters. Their loyal childhood friend Peter Pettigrew (known to most as Wormtail) informed them of the Potters hiding place. Unfortunately by that time, I was working as a spy.

When the meeting was over, I went straight away to the Order's headquarters and told them all of the Dark Lord's plans. Dumbledore wasted no time in sending James and Lily into hiding along with their son Harry, little more than a year old.

I despised the boy. He was always the center of attention to everyone around me, be it the good guys or the bad. It had cost every ounce of self control not to just take the boy to the Dark Lord so he could kill him straight away and leave the Potters grieving for the rest of their lives.

It would've been all too easy.

But I didn't. And it was too bad I hadn't, for the Dark Lord had gone to Godric's Hollow that very night and killed James and Lily. The Death Eaters, myself included, were sitting around in the Malfoy Manor, waiting in anticipation for their master to arrive.

He never did.

I knew something was up because I sensed Dumbledore set up an emergency meeting. I managed to slip out of the room and went to the headquarters where I saw four very important people missing. Everyone had tears in their eyes, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Dumbledore looking the worst.

Dumbledore looked up as soon as I walked into the room, and he put on a forced smile, probably for my benefit. "Severus, sit down. I'm afraid we have good news and bad news," he said, standing up and wiping his eyes.

He paced around the table and stared at the floor, at a loss for what to tell us. Finally, after ten minutes or so of silence, he began.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom are at St. Mungo's. They have been severely tortured by what I have come to know as the Cruciatus Curse. But that's not all…" Dumbledore trailed off and I saw, for the first time in my life, a sobbing and uncontrollable Dumbledore.

Everyone looked down. Was I the only person who didn't know what happened? I was about to ask what happened to James and Lily when Dumbledore looked up.

"James and Lily are…d-dead," he managed to get out, and that brought new cries of sorrow and mourning to the table.

"And what of the boy, Albus?" I asked. This was a joke. It had to be. I knew the Dark Lord would be coming for the Potters, but how did they die? Hadn't they enough sense to get out the house when they knew they were being attacked?

"Ah Severus. That matter brings up the good news. You're efforts of being a spy are not in vain. It seems young Harry Potter survived the killing curse. It rebounded on Lord Voldemort. He is gone," Dumbledore said, finally giving us all a sincere smile.

I couldn't help but crack a grin. At these words the Order had jumped up and started hugging one another. All I could do was wonder.

How could a baby boy survive the Dark Lord? It was impossible. It hadn't rebounded on James and Lily. It hadn't rebounded on any witch or wizard I had ever known who had been killed by him. And yet a one-year-old boy was the one to be his downfall?

"But Albus, that is impossible," I said, breaking down all the fun.

"Ah, but it isn't Severus. In time everyone in this room will understand. But for now, we celebrate. The reasons of defeat do not matter now. You are all dismissed. Go and join the celebrations out there. What to do with Harry Potter I am entrusting to others," Dumbledore said, and we all left, except for Sirius of course.

I returned to my home in Hogwarts. It wasn't any different there either, however. All the teachers had put up decorations, and there was a marvelous feast. In the very center of the room was the highest banner yet, and banner in red and gold with HARRY POTTER right in the center with a lion roaming in between letters.

"Severus, have you heard the news? You-Know-Who is gone!" Flitwick exclaimed happily from the table.

I nodded to him to show I had heard. "Oh Severus, won't you join the feast?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked, standing up and beckoning me forward.

"Maybe later," I said and retreated to the dungeons where my living quarters were. I made sure I was alone and then went to my dimly lit bathroom and rolled up the sleeve of my right arm. Yes, the Dark Mark was still there, as if waiting for itself to burn again. So the Dark Lord wasn't dead. He was still out there, waiting to gain power again.

* * *

The next day I was informed of Dumbledore's actions to put Harry Potter in a place where he would be safe. It disgusted me to think that he had been placed with Muggles. It disgusted me almost as much as the fact that there were still Muggle-borns at the school.

"He will be safe there Severus. That is my final word on the subject," was the only thing that Dumbledore told me when I confronted him about it.

Safe? No child would be safe in a house with Petunia Dursley, even I knew that. After all the things Lily had said about her older sister, how could he even consider placing him there? And what I had heard about her blob of a husband and pig of a son, matters would only get worse for the boy.

No doubt he would grow up to be just like his father. Arrogant and think he was above the rules. It was exactly that arrogance that got him killed. Too bad he had to drag Lily down with him.

It wasn't long after that that Lucius Malfoy's wife Narcissa gave birth to their first son, Draco. Lucius gave me the honor of being his Godfather. Things had changed so quickly, that it seemed everyone had forgotten about the Dark Lord, and that he had ever existed.

It seemed the world was at peace once more. But it wouldn't. In just five years time, my world would change. In just five years time, everyone would see the error of their ways. I just happened to be in the middle of it all.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it so far! Reviews are appreciated! Just the prologue so far! 


	2. Escape

**5 YEARS LATER**

I was in my mansion, looking over the new list of first years, praying that at least one of them possessed the talent for potion-making. I wasn't going to get my hopes up though; not one of my students really made me proud.

I was still living with the guilt about what had happened with Lily and James, even after it was old news. Everybody kept telling me not to worry about it and that the Dark Lord would've found them anyway. That it was better this way with little Harry Potter not even remembering them. They were only saying these things to me because they were glad it had not been them that screwed up and that they were glad it had been me.

I wanted nothing more to do with the Order. Anyone with brains could sense that the Dark Lord was still alive and biding his time and strength. All the Death Eaters were too cowardly to return to him and to seek him out because with Voldemort gone, they have the freedom they had not had for some time. They were the masters of their new homes and stupid families.

No one even stopped to think about the future.

But of course, there was one person who seemed to smart about this whole affair. One person who, it seemed, knew so much on the subject it was a wonder that no one suspected him of an alliance with the Dark Lord. But of course, that idea alone was absurd.

Albus Dumbledore, The-Only-One-He-Ever-Feared, be an ally with Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord?

I laughed when the idea crossed my head. And I do not laugh often.

I wasn't laughing when Albus Dumbledore Apparated into my mansion, just feet from where I was sitting, contemplating on the list of new minds in front of me. He didn't have his usual smile and twinkle in his eye. He looked tired, distressed, even angry.

Albus Dumbledore knew how to play angry.

"Severus, we have a problem," he said hard, and seated himself in the easy chair in front of me.

"We, Headmaster," I snarled. I didn't appreciate anyone coming into my home uninvited.

"Yes Severus. You are the only one to help him."

"Him? With all due respect Albus, do not talk in your usual riddles right now," I said, hoping my tone suggested that I was patient. If he became annoyed at my words, he didn't let it on.

"Harry Potter. He would be what, five-years-old now?" Dumbledore asked me.

I merely shrugged. Harry Potter was the last person on my mind at the moment. I didn't want to ride that guilt trip again.

"I have just received word from Arabella Figg that he is being mistreated. And that has got to stop," he said, more fierce than I had ever heard him.

You'd almost think this little boy was special.

"Mistreated how exactly?" I asked him, all my attention now on him.

"Abused. Mostly by his uncle, but his aunt neglects him and rarely bothers to feed him. There are bruises all over his body, and even some broken bones that Vernon and Petunia refuse to let be treated by doctors." I wished I had been standing, for then I could back up from him because I was starting to become a little afraid of him.

"You're absolutely sure of this Headmaster?" I asked timidly, knowing what he would suggest next.

"I wouldn't come to you so desperate like this if I wasn't totally certain. Severus, I need you to do me one more favor. I know you are feeling guilty about Lily and James, and I understand that, but you must not blame yourself. I have no one else to come to; Arthur and Molly have their hands full with seven children, and nobody else is in any position to care for a child…"

"And what makes you so sure that I can? I have classes to manage, not to mention all…other duties…" I broke him off.

"I could've asked any other teacher, that's true, but you have the largest quarters at Hogwarts. You can easily manage to a little boy; you have the whole dungeon," Dumbledore explained, sounding much less angry and much more hopeful.

"I just can't care for a kid; I don't know how!" This whole idea was as much, if not more absurd than the whole thing about Dumbledore being on Voldemort's side.

"You'll get the hang of it. Any new parent can tell you they didn't know the first thing about caring for a kid, but they managed and their child turned out just fine. Severus, this is really important, and not really a no-answer," Dumbledore said as he gave me an encouraging smile.

I didn't return it. I couldn't even muster a look. What did he think he was doing, just appearing in my home and tell me I was to become an adopted father to a boy whose parents I was almost responsible to killing?

Oh would he owe me.

XXX

The little boy checked his cupboard door for the umpteenth time, hoping that maybe this time, it would open. He really needed some ice for his eye; it felt like with just one more blow that it would fall out.

His aunt, uncle, and cousin wouldn't even care. Since when did they ever?

They forbade him to do anything; he was lucky to go outside. His skin was turning whiter and whiter everyday for lack of sunlight. By the time he was six he might be the color of a ghost.

Every night he would lay down and pray for somebody to come down and take him away from this place. Sometimes he even dreamed that it happened. Every time it was a different person.

Sometimes it was a giant man who would take him in his arms and stand on his relatives as if they were ants. Other times it was a beautiful woman who would escape with him and she would make his relatives magically disappear.

It was a nice dream, but when he woke up the next morning, he would be in tears because it hadn't happened and he was still here, ready for another miserable day.

He lay down now, pretending that he was hearing angry yelling and footsteps that came his way made by somebody who he would come to realize as his rescuer. That the door to his cupboard would burst open and there would be somebody really nice, to scoop him up and point a wooden stick at his aunt, uncle, and cousin, telling them that he they tried to stop him from taking Harry, that he would hex them so bad they would be sprouting trees in places they'd rather not think about.

It wasn't until the next day, however, that he realized that this time it wasn't a dream. His dream had just turned to reality, and he was staring into the face of a long black haired man wearing black…robes?

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, but it was just to get into the story. It will really start next chapter. Review!**


	3. Awkward Beginnings

He looked just like James. It was all I could notice about him. At the tender age of five, he was already the spitting image of the boy that I had come to loathe at school. Even his glasses were the same shape if not a little smaller. His jet black hair was just as scruffy as ever. But his eyes…those were Lily's.

It brought out an emotion that I hadn't even realized still existed within me. It was almost as if Lily was staring right through me using her son to do so. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I wanted to; I knew I was making him uncomfortable. I knew that the last thing to do with an abuse victim was to make them any more uncomfortable than they already were.

I suppose my excuse was that Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard, albeit a young one, but still. Did that make him exempt? Did he not feel the same emotions as any other kid? Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to tell him that it didn't.

"Sir?" the young boy in front of me finally said. I made no sign that I heard him, but he continued anyway. "Sir, where am I?"

How to answer him? How do I even begin to explain? Was I even the right person to do so? _Where the hell is Dumbledore?_ I thought to myself. He of all people should've been there right now. To help break the uncomfortable silence between the savior of our world, and me, the one who indirectly made him so.

"You're safe," finally answered, though it was cryptic. I could see in Harry's eyes that he didn't believe me. But, then again, he didn't really have any reason to. Five years of damage wouldn't be undone just by two simple words. But this didn't do anything to help with my nerves. How I wanted a drink!

Harry didn't say anything else, and I could tell that he was sorting through everything in his mind. "Someone will be down soon to explain everything better to you," I continued, hoping that that would satisfy him enough to look away.

If anything, those words seemed to set in motion everything that had happened to him in the past hour. "What has happened? Where are my aunt, uncle and cousin?" he demanded, and I was remarkably reminded of James Potter once again.

"They are back at their home."

"They'll be wondering where I am," the child stated obviously. I couldn't help but snigger at that. The fact of the matter was that they wouldn't. I had modified their memories with a simple memory charm. They wouldn't think any more of Harry Potter now than they would upon seeing Dumbledore himself. But of course I couldn't tell him that, not at his age or stage of understanding who he was.

"Yes well, they won't be seeing you anytime soon. They…" but my words were cut short by the sudden appearance of Albus Dumbledore for the second time in two days.

Harry did a double take upon my floor. His bright green eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and amazement. Dumbledore noticed too, and flashed him a wide grin.

"Ah, Harry Potter. We meet at last," Dumbledore said, and knelt down so that the two of them were at eye level and held out his right hand.

Harry looked at it questioningly, but slowly brought out his right arm, his eyes fixed upon Dumbledore's arm with caution. And of course, he was watching just in case he needed to defend himself if he would raise his arm to his.

They shook hands, and Dumbledore turned his focus to Harry's arm. "Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked, indicating the long sleeve of the muggle shirt that he wore.

Harry didn't respond, but Dumbledore was expecting that. He carefully and gently moved the sleeve upwards, exposing the five-year-old's arm, and although I knew that there would be, I still wasn't ready to find that his arm was nearly a dark shade of purple with all the bruises that covered it. As Dumbledore inspected, I kept my gaze on Harry, who truly was looking uncomfortable now. He didn't trust us yet.

"Tell me Harry, who was it to give these to you? Your relatives?" Dumbledore asked and these questions confused me. Of course his relatives were the ones to give these to him, otherwise he wouldn't be here in my living quarters!

Harry nodded, and for the first time I noticed that there were tears in his eyes, unwanted memories undoubtedly flooding his mind. And through his silent sobs he looked into Dumbledore's eyes and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Dumbledore chuckled at these words. "My dear boy, everyone in our world knows your name. But we'll save that story for another time. What you need right now is sleep, and Severus here will make sure that you are comfortable. After you have become well rested I will divulge the truth, but only after you get some sleep."

And with that Dumbledore left my quarters and Harry and I were alone once more in an uncomfortable silence. "Come. You can have the spare bedroom," I said softly, being careful to keep the disdain out of my voice. I turned to begin walking down towards the room, but Harry wasn't moving.

"Harry. This way," I said, this time a little louder. Still he wasn't moving. "Why aren't you coming?" I demanded, and it was all I could to not to let the frustration show. What did he expect me to do, carry him in there?

"You're sending me back tomorrow so why should I go in there? It won't matter," he admitted, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

I looked at him incredulously. "I don't know what you heard when Dumbledore was talking to you, but he made it very clear that you won't be going back. This is your home now, Hogwarts. Everything will be explained to you tomorrow after you get some sleep. And right now I am about to show you to your new room, so if you please…." I gestured down the hallway.

I saw the words I had just said start playing over in Harry's young mind, and whether he was satisfied or not I cannot say, but regardless he nodded and stood up, allowing me to show him to the bedroom that had been intended for no one.

It was the second and last room on the left, right across from mine. It was smaller, but still held enough space for someone to live comfortably. The bed was what a muggle might call a twin and had Slytherin green sheets. The small dresser and desk that rested across from the bed were black, and the walls were painted a silver color. The room was Slytherin through and through. I opened the door and walked briskly into the room, Harry at my heels.

He was eyeing the room in fascination. "This is to be mine?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes. Hopefully it is to your liking because it won't change. You will find some pajamas in the last drawer down. I will be in here tomorrow morning at nine to wake you up so I suggest you get to sleep straight away."

And with that I left the room, closing the door behind me. I knew he wouldn't be sleeping, or at least he wouldn't get much. But it was understandable. I entered my own room half a second later and closed the door as well. I needed sleep to. And hopefully when I woke up tomorrow morning I would realize that the past two days had failed to exist.

* * *

But they did exist, as fate was all too cruel in reminding me the next morning. I dressed quickly in my usual black robes then went into the extra bedroom where Harry Potter was staying. I opened the door, not too careful in doing so silently and realized immediately that he wasn't there. I sighed in annoyance. Why couldn't children sit still? He couldn't have gone too far for the door was locked with an enchantment that only I knew. He wasn't in my room, which left the door that led to my classroom and my study. And since the door to my classroom was also locked, that left the study.

And sure enough, that was where I found him, examining the thousands of books that lined my shelves. Anyone who came in here was always impressed with my collection that reached from floor to ceiling. Apparently children were no exception either. I coughed and Harry looked up, fear in his eyes. He was obviously scared that I might hurt him for invading my room.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I was j-just looking…" he trailed off. I made no indication that I had heard him.

"Soon enough you will be old enough to understand all this. Soon you will be old enough to appreciate the fine art of potion making. And in case you were looking for something that would best suit you, I do not have any children's books."

"So…you're not going to hit me?" he asked quizzically. I stared at him, cold hard fury emanating from my entire being. Rage at his relatives who had scarred him for so long, giving him the idea that all adults were to be feared and that he wasn't good enough.

"No. I am not," I whispered harshly. Judging by the boy's face, he didn't believe me, but that would have to do for now, for the usual POP! of a person Apparating had just come from the entrance to my living quarters, which told me that Dumbledore was here. "Come on," I said impatiently and indicated the door. Harry obeyed without complaint and hurried as fast as he could without running to leave my study. I shut the door and locked it quickly.

Dumbledore had made himself comfortable in my armchair, smiling cheerfully as the two of us entered the room. I wanted to wipe the smile off his face. He had no right; thrusting this child upon my shoulders, as well as the burden of parenthood that came with that. He knew as well as I that he would be nothing but a constant reminder of the mistake I had made on that night that gave him the destiny he didn't even know about. He also knew that I had no idea how to be a good father, yet here he was, smiling as if none of that mattered. As if Harry Potter had been here his whole life.

"Good morning Harry. And Severus. I trust you both got a good night's sleep?"

Neither of us answered, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. "I know I promised some answers, but all of us are tired of stories I trust. Instead, I thought that today we could make a trip to Diagon Alley and help Harry get more acquainted with the wizarding world," Dumbledore explained happily.

I didn't know what to make of this. Part of me was pleased with this news since the last thing I wanted to do was more talking. But at the same time, not informing Harry of the world he now belonged to would make explaining everything later that much harder.

"Wizarding world? Wizards don't exist," Harry stated matter-of-factly. He was standing in front of me with his back turned, but I could tell from the expression on Dumbledore's face that he looked for the first time, brave.

"Ah, quite the contrary Harry. Wizards do exist, and I am here to tell you that you are one of them."

"What?" Harry gasped. The rage that I had managed to push to the back of my mind was slowly making its way to the surface once more. Dumbledore had left instructions with Harry for his relatives to inform him of his identity. It was an insult to his parents' memory that they had failed to honor that request.

Dumbledore laughed. We will get to that later. Right now, we will go to Diagon Alley where we will slowly introduce you to our world."

We walked to the fireplace where the headmaster took out some floo powder. "It's quite simple. We walk inside the fireplace, you state clearly your desired location, throw the powder the ground, and you will get transported to your location. Understand?" Dumbledore briefly explained.

Harry nodded, but it was quite obvious that he didn't. "Here, I'll go with you," Dumbledore offered. He took Harry's hand and guided him to the fireplace.

"You take a small fist full of powder…" he said and Harry watched as Dumbledore did so, "…and state clearly where you want to go."

Then Dumbledore said almost robotically, "Diagon Alley." He let the powder fall to the ground, and instantly green flames erupted, and the two of them were gone, leaving ash behind them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I've practically disappeared. Things came up that I'd rather not talk about. I almost left but you guys kept me going. Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. 


End file.
